


Red Suit Re-Bound

by reading_after_darkness



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rebound, Smut, joker shows you a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_after_darkness/pseuds/reading_after_darkness
Summary: All about a one night stand with the clown. It is as it sounds, a rebound fling with Joker. This one is fluffy (I think), anyway you have a broken heart, you meet Arthur in a club and go home with him, just to find out who he really is. He shows you a really good time!!
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Red Suit Re-Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who just want Joker to show them a good time.

You were not often in places like this… let alone _by yourself_. Your heart had been shattered into a million pieces and you were trying to forget. Home alone, you had been restless - couldn’t bare the ache in your gut and the noise of your rampant dark thoughts. You decided to get out of your head and do something adventurous, _for once_. So, determined, you dressed up, locked your apartment and headed out.

You were out of your comfort zone among the throngs of people in the dim light of the Dragonfly Club. After a drink at the bar to loosen up, you blended into the crowd on the dance floor.

You had not been dancing long when a mysterious stranger caught your gaze from afar. He was cute and a meek smile formed on your lips, before you quickly averted your eyes. Encouraged by your smile the stranger advanced towards you; a flutter of regret churned in your belly as shyness overcame you.

You tried to quieten your inner critic. You came to have _fun_. _Was it so wrong to dance?_ _Was it so wrong to smile at a stranger?_

The stranger was handsome. He watched you with striking emerald eyes from under dark thick lashes _._ His eyes caught your attention above all else, drawing you in.In fact, you had never seen such _enchanting_ eyes. His demeanor was warm and disarming and you didn’t want to be rude, so with a shaky exhale you let him join you as you danced.

He moved rhythmically, his motion fluid. Your reservation melted as he laughed and twirled you. Soon you found yourself exaggerating the sway of your hips, letting the curves of your body clip against his body...he seemed to like it and his attention felt … _good_.

His hands gently roamed your waist as he swayed to the beat. You slowly turned your back to him as you danced and he closed the space between your bodies, his hips moving against yours, his hands gently guiding your hips to the beat.

 _Was he in to you?_ You wanted to know. You were prone to self-doubt… but there was no misreading the way he looked at you. You seemed to have his undivided attention; his eyes heavy and locked on you.

It was new and exhilarating to feel wanted, it made you feel… _sexy_?

His fingers curled into your waist, his face nuzzling into the space above your shoulder. Over the loud thump of the music, he called into your ear, his voice barely audible “you’re beautiful”

His words struck you hard and your stomach flipped. Your confidence swelled at his flattery and an inner temptress awakened. You swept you hair aside, exposing bare neck to his breath and he bent his lips to your neck, feathering soft lips from your ear to your collar bone.

You breathed him in, relishing his fragrance … aftershave… and the hint of cigarette smoke.

To your surprise he then put his teeth to your skin, softly biting against your bare neck, teeth gently grazing your flesh. The sensation was pleasant but the action, unexpected. Quickly he switched, sucking at your sensitive skin, settling your nerves and washing your whole body with warm fuzz.

Dazed by his scent and the thrill of his touch on your skin you lost yourself in his arms as you danced together. You forgot your reservations and forgot your heartbreak, until, you were jolted back to reality by him taking your hand and leading you from the dance floor.

At first you resisted, the sense of shyness returning as he pulled you from the music. Yet, he glanced back with such soft eyes and charming smile you were compelled to follow.

Despite his light hearted demeanor, his presence was commanding as he steered you to the street, and hailed a taxi with his free hand.

Almost instantly, a yellow cab pulled to the curb.

Your heart leap into your throat.

This was the point of no return. You knew that every now and then _bad things happened_ , in Gotham. He was a _stranger_. This was a risk you would never normally take, yet he gave you a high you wanted to chase.

Your whole conscience split in two. One half of you terrified and the other, wanted nothing more than to hold tight to his hand and follow.

Sweeping his long brown hair back and flashing you a smile he pulled you into the taxi.

Your belly twitched nervously as you dropped into the seat beside him, your hands clammy in your lap. Adding to your angst was the fact that it had been so long since someone had touched you intimately. You weren’t sure you were ready. Your heart had been broken terribly by your X. Now your heart beat with heavy hollow knocks in your chest.

In the cab, the stranger drew you close, kissing softly along your shoulder and trailing delicate fingers across your waist as he leaned into you. For a moment he paused to smile at you, taking your hand in his and affectionately rubbing the back of your palm with his thumb. His grin was illuminated by the city lights that filtered through the cab windows. His smile lit his whole face, revealing dimples and one crooked tooth that you found entirely endearing.

You had refrained from kissing him back – still reluctant to fully surrender to him, but your resistance melted further as his soft lips grazed your neck. You felt light headed and your breath grew heavier at his delicate approach. As he kissed your prickling skin all the way up to your jaw his fingers entwined in your hair. Your head tilted towards him and he met your lips with his, pressing against you with warm wet pressure as his tongue slipped into your mouth. Your head became cloudy– like you were with him alone in a deep, cosy, fog. You weren’t drunk. _You’d only had a glass_. Yet, you felt intoxicated. _No-one_ had ever made you feel like _this_.

The taxi ride came to an abrupt end and you followed him out on unsteady legs, gripping his cool smooth hand. He paid the cabby and waved him off whilst you waited beside him on the icy street. You flicked a final cautious glance at the cab as it pulled away, then you were alone under the lamp light with the stranger.

Now your whole body trembled with anticipation. It seemed you really were going to go through with it. The thought was exhilarating. You were beyond curious about the feelings he had given you in the car… you wanted more.

You were ushered politely into his apartment, adrenaline coursing through you. As you entered his humble home, your nerves kicked into overdrive. Again, you became aware you were alone with someone you didn’t know, it made you anxious but it was also a rush.

With a mesmerizing swagger the stranger moved to his wardrobe to remove his coat. Neatly, he slipped the beige coat from his shoulders revealing a blue knit vest on a lean wiry frame. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched the layer come off, things becoming more real as he got comfortable.

You perched on the edge of his double bed and watched as he slid open the wardrobe door and fed the coat onto a hanger.

Suddenly, your eyes grew wide and your breath hitched in your chest.

Goodness knows what made you notice… or how you even knew what it was, but a suit on the rack behind him caught your eye.

A bright red 3-piece suit with a teal-colored silk shirt tucked beneath it.

It was no regular suit.

With a punch to the gut, you knew where you had seen it before. All over the news. The suit was infamous.

Something else came sharply to your attention, compounding your alarm; the stranger’s hair, was it dark? Or now that you were in the light, could you detect the hint of green, still washed through his long locks?

Your heart galloped.

You were a fool. You had done exactly what every mother tells their daughters not to do… go with strangers. Now you were trapped with Gotham’s Most Wanted killer, the shooter of Murray Franklin.

“You’re _him_?” Your voice squeaked out suddenly.

He turned. Green eyes fixing you in an electric stare, his lip curling into a lop-sided smirk.

“I _am_.” He said with amusement. He seemed invigorated by your realization. Like he had _wanted_ you to know. Why else would he have let you see the suit?

You held your breath as he strolled over towards you, searching your face. With an air of grace, he moved into your space, his legs flush to yours he looked down at you intently. You blinked up at him, your body statuesque. Calmly he raised his hand, bringing his fingers to your cheek and softly tucking your hair behind your ear.

Despite the racing of your heart, you couldn’t help but revel in the tenderness as his fingers brushed against your cheek. There was something soothing about his presence –even though you _knew_ you should be afraid.

He watched you with curiosity, a smirk playing at his lip.

Despite all reason, he seemed… _safe?_

“Haven’t you ever wanted, to _werewolf_?” he asked. Hearing him for the first time, his tone was soft and husky. He pressed his teeth gently into his bottom lip his smile wicked, dimples creasing his angular jawline.

He was breathtakingly handsome.

Your heart raced with excitement now as you stared at him.

_You had wanted adventure. Wasn’t that the very reason you were out?_

You thought of your X – the reason you had come out at all. He was a liar. Greedy and rushed with your body.Deep down you _hated_ him.Suddenly you felt angry. You had wasted so much time...

_You did want to werewolf, to go wild and throw caution to the wind._

Joker watched you carefully, reading the change in your eyes.

He leaned down, two hands cupping your face as he pressed his lips firmly against yours.

Any last attempt to resist came crashing down as you gripped into his vest and kissed him back hungrily. He put a thumb to your lip teasing it open, his tongue in your mouth eagerly searching for yours. Nothing had ever felt as exciting as this dark, passionate stranger. 

In a haze you laid back onto the bed. He shed his vest and shirt and lowered himself onto you, gripping your hips and meeting your lips with potent kisses.

You were willing, you _wanted_ him, but instead he pulled away again and slipped to his knees between your legs. Your whole body hummed with nervous anticipation as he hitched your dress and slipped off your panties. A dull ache started in your belly as his hands ran up your inner thighs.

He clasped your leg, sucking and nibbling your thigh, working gradually higher. Your breath caught in your chest as he put his lips to you, gently circling with his tongue. Your hips started to rock under his touch, sounds tumbling from your mouth that were not your own.

“Whoa, you’re _so_ ready for me” he whispered as he ran his fingers along you. He pushed two fingers in, still working you with his mouth. As gentle moans escaped your lips he pushed deeper. He curled his fingers as he licked you, gently picking up pace until shock waves washed over you.

“ _Good girl_ ” he purred, hugging your hips against him

Suddenly you were incredibly sensitive and recoiled from his touch, so he crawled up beside you and hugged you. After a moment of stillness, your breath steady again, he climbed over you. His own hunger had not waned and his hands worked urgently as he unfastened himself and nestled his hips between your thighs. His green eyes were now wild and dark with need. The predatory look in his eye sparked some carnal urge with in you as you touched your hands to his bare body.

He paused, searching your eyes before pushing himself into you. You gasped as he sunk in, giving you a moment to adjust and take all of him.

His lean chest muscle flexed and his long hair fell around your face as he braced himself above you. When you grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss you, he drove in hard. You wrapped your legs around him and he clutched your hips for leverage. As he picked up pace, sweat started to gather on his skin. The damp sheen on his muscles accentuated the definition in his lean chest and arms, he looked incredible. You clutched at him and kissed his strong neck and jaw, the light stubble scratchy beneath your delicate lips.

He thrust hard, breath sweeping over you and sweat between your bodies, at last you came undone beneath him, a whimper escaping you. His thrusts became erratic as he watched you come and he shuddered as he finished inside of you.

The last thing you remembered before sleep swept over you was him peppering kisses to your damp hairline.

***

You woke to sunlight washing in. Feeling… _guilty_? No. You felt _amazing_.

The bed beside you was empty. He was gone.

It took you a moment to get your baring’s but you quickly realized you were _relieved_.

He was _Joker_ , after all.

Beside the bed was a plastic prop flower and a takeaway bagel for your breakfast, on a note pad in haphazard letters were the words _, remember_ , _you are beautiful._

Hurriedly you collected your things, pausing at the door to take one last mental photograph of the apartment, trying to savor everything you had experienced.

You stepped onto the street with a spring in your step. You felt _invincible_.

_What a crazy night._

You smiled to yourself as you bit into your bagel, hailing a cab home with your free hand.

Life was _good._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you for reading! Any kudos, comments or con-crit greatly appreciated!!


End file.
